


В память об учителе

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Single work, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Не пережив гибели Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван пал на Темную сторону
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T





	В память об учителе

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/03/cNmjm0NE_o.jpg)


End file.
